


No Longer Lost

by Remember_to_write



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Kidnapping, Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write





	No Longer Lost

Y/N sighed as she walked down the street. She hadn’t meant to stay out this late, but she had worked a bit longer than expected and, by the time she timed out, the streetlamps were on and the sun was down. She didn’t think to call her boyfriend, she only lived three blocks away from where she worked. She wasn’t stupid, she knew that people had been grabbed from their own homes, she just thought that, of all people, she was not likely to get kidnapped. 

Ordinary girl with average looks, intelligence, and no money to speak of, who in their right mind would choose her as their target? I guess “right mind” is the key term there.

She didn’t hear the footsteps behind her. The only reason she knew someone was behind her at all was the sudden prick on her neck before arms engulfed her. She struggled as best as one can when sedatives are coursing through their system, but eventually her world went black.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where is she?” Jason muttered under his breath. It wasn’t extremely late by his standards, but it was too late for someone to be walking alone on the streets of Gotham. He put on his uniform and set off on the route he knew she would be taking.

He looked into an alley that branched off the street he knew she walked. What he found sent his heart plummeting into his stomach. 

A wallet.

Her wallet.

No purse, no phone, no body, no blood, just a wallet.

He cursed under his breath. 

Of all the people in all the world, of course someone would capture his girlfriend. 

His mind raced as he tried to figure out just who could have done this, but came up with a list a mile long. He hated it more than he liked to admit, but he was in no condition to be investigating who did this. With time racing and panic rising, he called the one person he knew could help him.

“Bruce, someone took her.” He said as soon as he heard the man pick up.

“Did they leave anything behind?” Bruce ignored the obvious question of who exactly ‘she’ was. If Jason was desperate enough to call him for help, that meant time was precious.

“Just her wallet.” Jason said as he stuck the offending item in his pocket. 

“So she has her phone?” Bruce said as he started typing on the computer. 

“Unless she forgot it at work. She has done that a couple times.” Jason said before he rattled off her number. Bruce was silent for several seconds as he waited for the results to come in.

“Well, unless she works in an abandoned warehouse by the docks, I’d say we have a location.” Bruce said.

“Thanks.” Jason said as he started to hang up.

“Hold on, I’m going with you.” Bruce said quickly. Jason started to protest, but then he realized he may very well be walking into a trap.

“You can come along, but don’t get in my way. I don’t know what I’ll do if she is hurt.” Jason warned.

“That is what I am worried about.” Bruce said as he hung up.

When Jason got to his destination, Batman was waiting for him on the roof. 

“Who is it?” Jason whispered as he looked down through the dirty window. He couldn’t make out where the kidnapper was, but he would now the body on the table anywhere.

Y/N.

“Dollmaker.” Batman replied as he silently opened the window. Jason cursed under his breath. Jason had head of the creepy son of a bitch, a killer notorious for selling the organs of his victims after he turned the bodies into dolls, and now he had his girlfriend. 

“I’m going to drop down and draw attention to myself. You get her out of here.” Batman said as he prepared to jump. Jason watched as his adoptive father took out an unsuspecting lackey. He waited until two others joined the fight before dropping down himself. He hurried over to the operating table and sighed in relief when he found his girlfriend was unconscious, but looked to be unharmed. 

“Pretty little thing, isn’t she?” He heard a voice say. He drew his gun and turned to find a man who looked like Frankenstein’s monster. “I saw her and thought she would make a perfect addition to my collection.”

His words made Jason see red as he lunged forward. The dollmaker had expected him to attack, but not with this amount of rage. Jason lost track of the punches he threw, of the hits he landed. It wasn’t until he felt a hand close over his wrist that he snapped out of it. He looked down to find a bruised and battered, but ultimately still alive man underneath him.

Jason pulled his hand out of Bruce’s grip and stumbled towards the table. Like a miracle beyond all miracles, she was still asleep. He felt her strong pulse under his fingers as he scanned her body for any sign of injury. She had obviously struggled if the bruises on her arms and neck were any indication, but she didn’t appear to be bleeding so that was a blessing. Jason carefully picked her up and walked out of the warehouse. He wasn’t sure if Bruce said anything about taking her back to the cave, but if he did, Jason didn’t hear it.

The ride home passed in a blur. It was like he was on autopilot as he maneuvered his bike through the streets of Gotham. All he knew was that his girlfriend was back in his arms where she belonged. 

Y/N began to squirm as he carried her up to their apartment. He shushed her as he opened the door. Her eyes went wide at the sight of his helmet, but she stopped her movements and let him carry her to the couch. 

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly as he removed his helmet and knelt beside her.

“I’m fine.” She whispered as she carded her fingers into his hair. His eyes studied her face carefully.

“Are you really or are you just telling me that?” He leaned into her soft touch. He had been terrified he would never see her again, never be with her like this. 

“I honestly don’t know, Jason. I can tell you I will never walk home by myself again, that is for sure.” She shivered at the thought of what might have been. She didn’t know who had grabbed her, but the knowledge that she had been kidnapped tonight was starting to sink in. He quietly pulled her into his arms and rubbed soothing circles into her back. Her shoulders shook as she let herself be comforted. She wrapped her arms around him, but startled when she felt moisture on his side. She pulled back to find red staining her arm.

“You’re bleeding.” She said in shock. Jason vaguely remembered Dollmaker brandishing a knife as he charged him.

“Don’t worry about it.” He murmured as he got up. Y/N stood and followed him to the bathroom. He shed his shirt to find a large gash in his side. He cursed for the thousandth time that night and reached for the medkit. He winced as his side stretched, the pain finally coming as the adrenaline and relief from rescuing Y/N faded. 

“Let me help you.” Y/N said quietly as she took the kit from him. He hesitated, but when he saw the quiet resolve in her eyes, he sat down on the toilet and let himself be taken care of. He watched her work in silence as she cleaned and stitched the wound in his side. 

“I love you.” She thought she had imagined those words, but the soft look on Jason’s face assured her she hadn’t. “I love you.” He repeated a little louder.

Y/N could feel her heart stop and then start again. “You don’t have to say it back.” Jason said quickly. “It is just, I was so scared that I would lose you tonight that I needed you to know.”

Y/N looked up at him with unreadable eyes. She slowly brought her mouth to his and kissed him. She pulled back several seconds later and rested her forehead against his. “I love you, too.” She whispered. Jason smiled as he pulled her close. She fit against him perfectly. They spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms, blocking out the world around them in favor of the comfort they found in each other.

  
  


 


End file.
